A Little Too Sweet Rewrite
by WitherTheWolf
Summary: After a long, long, hiatus, I've finallly decided to come back to this and to kick off my return into writing I have decided to rewrite the first story I have written here. Hopefully I have improved and you all can forgive me for being so long.


"WORRIZ! Put me down!"

The scream of a wolf filled the air, gaining some laughs as they watched the squirming

Wither struggle in the grasp of Worriz as he was dragged up to the cliff where people happily dived into the water below. It was quite hot that day and many of the tribe's younger members met up at a popular swimming hole to enjoy a dip during the heat.

"Oh come on Wither, it will be fun."

Worriz pat his boyfriend on the back, the other wolf deciding to just accept his fate before Worriz suddenly picked up speed and leaped off the cliff's edge down into the water below. The two wolves would emerge from the water, the smaller one a little pouty until the much gruffer wolf kissed his snout and he smiled.

The jumping of the wolves got some hoops and hollers from those watching on the

sidelines, one of these bystanders was the prince of lions Laval. Laval hated water as many people knew but he couldn't deny that it really made these hot days bearable although he would keep to the shallow end. Laval would stand up from his spot beside the swimming hole and would stretch before a rowdy wolf and lion duo would run past, the wolf chasing the lion, but accidentally pushed Laval forward and caused the prince to stumble into a much deeper part of the pool than he would ever consider going into.

Despite his sudden fall into the hole, those who watched simply saw it as Laval pushing

himself to go into the deeper end but one person wasn't quite so fooled. There would be a splash following Laval before the lion would come flying from the water and onto his back. Laval would sputter and cough out water before he looked up to see Cragger emerge from the water after him.

"You know Laval, I got to question your swimming technique."  
"Oh shut up Cragger, thanks for saving me there."

Laval would stand up only to get pushed back down by Cragger in a joking matter. He would land with a huff and look up at the laughing crocodile who would extend a hand to help him back up.

"I would always help my buddy whenever he is making a fool of himself."

Laval would chuckle at the tease since he had an idea of how dumb he probably looked falling in like that.

Before anyone could expect it, the once sunny sky and completely filled with dark clouds

before it had begun to rain with the peaceful day being ruined by a thunderstorm. This sent everyone in a scramble to find shelter, leading to Worriz and Wither allowing Laval and Cragger to stay with them in their hut while they took shelter from the storm. Thankfully there was a second bed that Laval and Cragger would have to share from back before Wither could comfortably sleep with Worriz in the same bed. 

"So Wither, Worriz, how long has this been a thing?"

Cragger would ask once they four of them had fully dried themselves on a few towels Wither had kept in the hut itself. Worriz and Wither dating had been a relatively new thing to everyone's knowledge but Cragger had a feeling that this wasn't just a sudden thing.

"Oh, this has been going on for a while. Just Worriz here was too worried about having everyone knows he has a soft spot."

Wither would tease as he placed the wet towels in a bucket to be washed later after the rain has passed. His comments would receive a slightly annoyed huff from Worriz who was setting out some food for them to eat since the storm was probably going to take a while.

"Don't lie to them, Wither. I just don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Of course, Worriz."

Wither shot Laval and Cragger a wink which would have gotten a chuckle from them if it wouldn't have annoyed Worriz more. After enjoying some food, the pairs would get into their respective beds. Worriz and Wither would cuddle up while Laval and Cragger would a decent space apart in their beds.

There would be some talking between the four but eventually Wither and Worriz went

Silent, gaining some confusion from Laval and Cragger who would look over only to see in shock to see Worriz on top of Wither, licking at the smaller wolf's neck and getting some very soft mewls from him. Wither noticed the stares and could not be more embarrassed. He would whisper something to Worriz who would look over at Laval and Cragger before plainly saying:

"I could care less about them being here."

Before he would go right back to playing with Wither, his hands wandering over the smaller wolf. 

Laval and Cragger were even more shocked now but something about the display made

them both feel a certain kind of way and this certain kind of way would lead to them getting closer. There would be a few awkward steps there but eventually the crocodile and lion would begin making out as the two wolves got well underway into their in bed tango. Compared to Wither and Worriz, Laval and Cragger had no idea what they were doing with awkward movements that would lead to Laval sitting on top of Cragger's torso, blushing deeply as he felt the crocodile's rather ... impressive bulge press up against his back side.

The two of them would look over when Wither let out quite the load moan to see Wither

getting pumped into by Worriz, seemingly enjoying it and deciding that was most likely their next destination as well. With some idea of prep in mind, Laval would grab some of the oil from their earlier meal and use it to prepare himself which was quite the sight to Cragger, watching the lion prince prepare himself to take him. While Laval prepared himself, Cragger would remove his pants and use some of the oil to stroke himself as extra preparation. 

"A-Are you ready, Cragger?..."  
"Y-Yeah…"

Cragger would watch, a bit nervously, as Laval would move to sink down on the crocodile's girth, getting quite the load moan from both of them that would go ignored by the other two room's occupants. Cragger felt just how tight Laval was around his girth and Laval was quite surprised to feel the stretch he had down below from it. Laval would sink down till his pelvis hit Cragger's where they would stay for a little bit before Laval would slowly begin to move up and down.

The room would be filled with the moaning of the animals inside enjoying the company of

their partner, neither pair caring for the other in that moment. Being the ones with less experience, Cragger and Laval wouldn't last nearly as long. Cragger would tilt his head back and let out a moan as he came, shooting his seed directly into Laval, but Laval on the other hand would let out a much louder roar as he came as well, getting it all over Cragger's chest. Wither and Worriz would go a while longer, their orgasms being signalled by the two of them howling in the moon before Worriz would come to a stop.

There would be no words exchanged between the pairs as they'd stay in their

afterglows, simply cuddling with their partner, before the four of them would drift into sleep, the only sounds being left was the roar of the storm still going.


End file.
